


Right of Caliber

by lemon_and_chai, tezufujilove



Series: Right of Caliber [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezufujilove/pseuds/tezufujilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The boys play tennis, but in this twisted world, the focus is not tournaments, but earning the Right of Caliber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neumegami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neumegami/gifts).



> This is the most OOC thing I’ve written in a while, which is saying something. OTL So… consider yourself warned.

Ever since winning his first tournament when he was ten, Fuji had been challenged many times.

He always accepted.

Perhaps it was foolish. Perhaps it was arrogant.

But he loved it. He loved seeing the excitement and hope in his opponent’s face, when pretty little Fuji Syuusuke accepted a Challenge of Caliber. He loved messing with them, making it seem like he was only a little bit stronger then them, like if they just pushed a little more, maybe they could win, maybe, maybe… but of course they never did. 

They never could have, because Fuji was always levels above, with his techniques and flexibility. What he lacked in physical strength he made up for in sheer talent, his innate sense of where the ball would be and how best to return it. He was always inventing new ways of manipulating the ball, and his racket felt like fluid in his hands, fluid he could control at will.

The Challenge made it more thrilling, more exciting. Both the anticipation and inevitable crushing disappointment of his opponent… and of course, the threat to himself should he lose. Fuji had been warned many times that those who challenged him would definitely enact their Right should they win. He was told it was because of his looks, because he had a small, thin body like a girl’s. 

He never enacted it himself - he wasn’t into that, and once, he had seen someone enacting his Right on another player. He could remember the sounds - the screams of pain, flesh being slapped, whimpering and crying… he’d only had a glance, but even now the image was vivid in his mind, of the bleached haired boy’s face twisted in pain, and the astringent smell of blood and other fluids. But he’d been told the Right didn’t have to be like that, that it usually wasn’t, and so he let it go, and years later, here he was, playing the Game like everyone else. 

It was thrilling.

He was almost fourteen now, and still he’d never lost. Many people at Seigaku had challenged him, and he’d had fun crushing them and building a reputation for himself. They called him genius and prodigy, and he didn’t know if it was true, only that playing tennis was fun, and beating people who challenged him was even more fun. 

So when a new transfer student came in, and started beating all the seniors, he didn’t think too much about it. He didn’t think he might be weaker than this Tezuka Kunimitsu - certainly not, though he knew there were stronger players than him in Japan, they went to schools like Rikkaidai and Hyoutei. He’d never heard of Tezuka, anyway, and none of his friends had, so the bespectacled brunette couldn’t have been all that.

He became curious, though, when he realized his teammate was left-handed, but playing sneakily with his right.

 _He’s just like me,_ Fuji thought, smiling. _He enjoys the thrill of being better than everyone else. That’s why he’s accepting all the Challenges._

Fuji couldn’t wait to crush him, to put him in his place. 

Maybe he’d even enact his Right. He’d been having dreams lately, dreams about boys, and he was beginning to think he might enjoy it. He wouldn’t hurt anyone, of course - he liked mental anguish, only because he knew it was really very silly to be so upset about losing a tennis match, but he didn’t like people getting physically hurt at all. 

So with the thought that he’d win like he always did, he challenged Tezuka.

It turned out that he was the fool.

Tezuka stared at him for a long time, as he panted with his hands and knees on the ground. He couldn’t believe how he’d been crushed. He’d been so excited when Tezuka took him seriously, and used his left hand. But he hadn’t realized the overwhelming difference, the incredible skill and power that Tezuka had buried in that hand, along with the absolute desire for victory that Fuji had never really had. Fuji liked seeing his opponents lose - he’d never cared if he _won_ , not the way Tezuka did.

Finally, Tezuka walked over to him, his expression as stoic as ever. “I’m enacting my Right of Caliber.”

Blue eyes widened as Fuji looked up at him, irises trembling as he looked into those serious, hazel eyes that were hard as stone.

Fuji opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew he had no right to say anything. Hadn’t he been thinking of enacting his Right, too?

Maybe they were finally at that age.

“What do you want me to do?” Fuji choked out, after Tezuka had stared at him silently for several more minutes. 

“Crawl to the net, and put your hands through the top loops.”

A wave of fear swept through Fuji’s body, as he listened to the command. This was not going to be some nice make-out session in the park, he realized. He had thought that maybe Tezuka’s stern countenance was a facade, but now he realized too late that Tezuka was as merciless as he seemed.

The black top scraped against his hands and knees, and his crawl felt like forever before he reached the net. His small hands fit fine through the holes in the net, but then Tezuka came over and pulled two more of the loops over his hands. The ropes dug tightly into his skin, and Fuji couldn’t help but tug at them fearfully, realizing he wouldn’t be able to twist free without Tezuka’s help.

He’d thought he’d done the right thing by arranging this match in secret, where no one would be able to see him humiliate Tezuka. He liked - had liked Tezuka so much, he didn’t want that sort of thing, he’d just wanted to keep Tezuka’s expression of loss all to himself.

He was such a fool.

Now it was just the two of them, far behind the school, late in the afternoon - isolated.

Tezuka walked behind him, and straddled him with his legs. He placed one hand on Fuji’s stomach, the other on his lower back.

Fuji shuddered as both hands creeped under his shorts and boxers’ elastic, forcing both pieces of clothing down. A fearful whimper escaped his lips as Tezuka’s fingers wrapped around his cock, while the middle finger of the other hand touched the rim of Fuji’s ass hole.

“You’re a virgin?” Tezuka asked, his voice slightly higher than normal as he seemed genuinely surprised. His finger pressed deeper against the membrane, meeting strong resistance as Fuji had never even touched himself there before. 

Fuji couldn’t hold back a whine as the finger pushed its way in. “Aaahn,” he cried, his hands jerking back reflexively, only to be held in place by the tight chords of the net. Tezuka’s other hand was rubbing his penis in such a nice way, and his body was thoroughly confused. The finger in his ass hurt, but he was getting hard at the same time.

“I didn’t bring any lube,” Tezuka said, in that same stoic tone he’d used when first introducing himself to the club. “You’ll have to make up for it with saliva.”

Fuji sobbed as Tezuka shoved his fingers, even the one that had been up his butt, into his mouth and started pumping them in and out. Three fingers shoved in and out, stretching his lips painfully, and making him feel like he was going to choke. 

The hand on his cock never stopped.

Choked sobs poured from Fuji’s mouth once the fingers were removed, saliva trailing down his chin and dripping onto the court. But then they were replaced by a scream, when Tezuka shoved all three fingers into his hole.

“Aaaah!” Fuji flailed against the net, trying to do anything to relieve the pain. But he could hardly move, between his bound wrists and the hand that squeezed his cock, forcing his hips in place. The fingers in his ass moved around, stretching him out and slicking his rim with saliva.

And then the fingers were finally gone, leaving Fuji to pant hard with his head pressed against the top of the net. The hand on his cock was gone too, though, and despite the sting in his ass, his penis was throbbing hard, begging to be touched again.

“You’re dripping quite a lot of pre-cum. Are you only an anal virgin?”

Tezuka sounded so serious, like he was asking a question in their literature class. Fuji realized his throbbing cock, aching arms and overall exhausted body was not going to be allowed to move until he answered the question.

“No,” he sobbed quietly. “I’ve never been with anyone.” _I’ve never even had my first kiss._

“It’s their loss, then,” Tezuka said, as if plenty of people could have beaten Fuji and taken this chance. Fuji’s heart somehow managed to sink lower, as he wondered if his tennis hadn’t even impressed Tezuka at all. 

Tezuka’s hands caressed his hips, then moved up along his sides, feeling his obliques and abs and scrunching his shirt all the way up to his shoulders. Tezuka felt along his ribs and chest, rubbing his nipples and then pinching them, making Fuji jerk in response to the sensation. He thought it was painful, but then his cock ached even harder, wanted even more.

And then Tezuka bent down on top of him, his legs pushing in between Fuji’s and splitting his knees, which scraped along the black top. It all happened so fast, but Fuji felt every bit of Tezuka’s cock as it pushed into his hole, deeper and deeper until Fuji didn’t think he had any more space in his body.

It was delayed, but he screamed.

“Aaaaaaahhh!”

It hurt, and he wanted Tezuka to pull out, and then Tezuka did pull out, but then he pushed back in, and Fuji screamed again. Tezuka stopped then, and repositioned himself, and then went a little slower on the next thrust, which didn’t make it any less painful, but this time Fuji didn’t scream. He just sobbed. 

And then there was the next thrust, and the next, and Tezuka must have lost himself, because now he thrust without hesitation. The bespectacled tennis player was grunting, moaning in pleasure, and Fuji didn’t know why, but when Tezuka finally remembered to wrap his hand around Fuji’s cock again, Fuji started moaning too. He’d gone numb to the painful part, and now it felt nice, the way he’d heard sex was supposed to, and something about the way Tezuka’s dick moved inside him felt good.

“Tezu- aaah-” 

He spurted out semen, which dripped onto the court. Fuji’s entire body was red and trembling, and he panted and shook with exhaustion. Tezuka kept humping him, for several more minutes, before finally coming too, and Fuji could feel his hole filling with the warm, sticky liquid.

By the time Tezuka pulled out, Fuji was seeing black spots, and he was almost limp after Tezuka freed his wrists from the net. 

“My Right of Caliber isn’t over,” Tezuka said, as he lifted Fuji up to carry him, and Fuji murmured something that might have been agreement. He went in and out of consciousness after that, and he thought Tezuka fucked him again in the locker room shower, and maybe he’d cum again too, but he couldn’t really remember. 

Somehow, Tezuka had gotten him dressed and home, cause he woke up the next day in his own bed.

But he knew everything that happened the night before was real, the moment he tried to move his legs, and pain seared up through his backside.

He grabbed his pillow, hugging it like a doll, crying into it and feeling foolish.

The Right of Caliber that had always been his, had so been used against him.

And he knew he deserved it.


	2. Tezuka POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by TezuFujiLove - Right of Caliber told from Tezuka's point of view. So... TezuFuji. Hot sex.

The moment he saw Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka immediately knew the blue eyed boy was special.

Genius. True talent. Sadistic. Absolutely beautiful. 

And completely aroused the lust for conquest in men. More precisely, men who’re stronger than him. 

Like Tezuka.

Tezuka admitted Fuji was a formidable opponent. He also knew Fuji hadn’t yet unleashed all his strength. But still he was entirely confident in his ability to crush the blue eyed boy.

And he was going to do exactly that.

Which way to do that, however, was what needed to be considered. Generally, Tezuka could just challenge his opponent, he had always preferred direct methods anyway. But someone like Fuji deserved the difference, a special prey should be hunted down in a perfect way. So Tezuka told himself to be patient, to wait and observe a bit.

He never regretted that decision. By watching Fuji, Tezuka realized he wasn’t the only one who took intense interest in someone else.

_He feels the same,_ Tezuka thought and inwardly smirked, _that’s even better._ So with well-concealed thrill, Tezuka waited and played an innocent victim.

The day Fuji challenged him Tezuka could hear very well the beat inside him purred in satisfaction. Outside, his stoic facade gave nothing away and he accepted the offer with calm and indifference. The victorious gleam in Fuji’s eyes was too evident to ignore and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from smirk. That night Tezuka took a cold shower.

The match went on like how it was supposed to be. Fuji was a talented and exceptional player but Tezuka was as well, maybe even more, and most importantly he had what Fuji lacked: the absolute desire for victory. 

Fuji would never know how much Tezuka desired him. Nor would the boy ever be able to feel that.

So here Tezuka was, standing at the other side of the court, satisfaction overwhelming his body as he watched Fuji panting with his hands and knees on the ground. Tezuka wouldn’t mind doing just this but there were things that needed to be done to make Fuji submit to him completely, so eventually he walked over to the boy, his expression as stoic as ever. “I’m enacting my Right of Caliber.”

Blue eyes widened as Fuji looked up at him, irises trembling. He opened hís mouth, perhaps to protest, but quickly closed it. Tezuka just looked at him sternly and the boy finally choked out, “What do you want me to do?”

The beat inside Tezuka purred again.

“Crawl to the net, and put your hands through the top loops.”

Fuji’s body shook a bit in fear but he obeyed nonetheless. When the boy’s small hands fit through the holes in the net, Tezuka came over and pulled two more of the loops over his hands. That way Fuji wouldn’t be able to twist free without Tezuka's help and he was sure the boy realized it. He smirked.

A thrill ran along his spine as he stripped off Fuji’s shorts and boxers and it became tenfold when he wrapped one hand around the boy’s cock while the middle finger of his other hand touched the rim of Fuji’s ass hole.

“You’re a virgin?” Tezuka asked, honestly surprised. Fuji had always been the flirtatious type and Tezuka expected the boy to be experienced instead. His finger pressed deeper against the membrane and met strong resistance, making Fuji whine and cry. He stroked the other’s cock a bit faster, wanted to distract Fuji from the pain. “I didn’t bring any lube. You’ll have to make up for it with saliva.” 

The blue eyed boy sobbed as he shoved his fingers into his mouth and started pumping them in and out. Tezuka couldn’t help imagining his cock doing exactly same thing and his fingers thrusted harder, almost making Fuji choke.

Saliva trailed down Fuji’s chin and dripped onto the court as Tezuka pulled his fingers out. The bulge in his groin got bigger and Tezuka quickly shoved all three fingers into Fuji’s hole. 

“Aaaah!” Fuji flailed against the net, trying to do anything to relieve the pain. If Tezuka hadn’t been so turned on, he might have slowed down a bit but right now he only wanted to fuck the boy as soon as possible.

Though his mind was driven by lust, Tezuka couldn’t help but notice the pre-cum dripping from Fuji’s cock. His eyes narrowed as anger spread in his chest.

“You’re dripping quite a lot of pre-cum. Are you only an anal virgin?” He asked seriously, wanting to have the true answer.

“No,” Fuji sobbed quietly. “I’ve never been with anyone.”

“It’s their loss, then,” Tezuka said, trying his best to sound nonchalantly. He had no intention to let Fuji notice even the slightest how much the boy affected him.

Tezuka caressed Fuji’s sensual hips before moved up along his sides, feeling the other’s obliques and abs and scrunched his shirt all the way up to his shoulders. His hands roam the smooth chest and playing with two pink nipples, smirking as he noticed Fuji’s cock throbbing even more. The blue eyed boy seemed to like foreplay but unfortunately, Tezuka didn’t have time nor mind for it now.

“Aaaaaaahhh!” Fuji screamed as Tezuka pushed all the way into his body. But the stoic boy didn’t hear it, the heat and tightness surrounded his cock were too much for him to even notice anything.

He eagerly pulled out and pushed back in, making Fuji scream again. This time, he did hear it so Tezuka stopped and repositioned himself, and then went a little slower on the next thrust. Fuji’s scream turned to sobs.

Control quickly slipped from Tezuka with every thrust and soon he was pounding into Fuji with abandon. The pleasure was so good that he couldn’t even stop the groan that continuously slipped his mouth nor did he care about it. He felt the familiar jolt in his stomach and knew that he was close. Wrapping his hand around Fuji’s cock again, he pumped the boy along with his frantic thrust and now Fuji was moaning too.

Fuji came first, calling out his name while his body shook with orgasm. Tezuka kept humping him, for several more minutes, before finally coming too, filling Fuji’s hole with his semen.

The lithe body went limp underneath him, red and trembling, and Tezuka knew it might be too hard for Fuji but he had no intention to stop yet. Not now, not after this day, not even in the near future. 

He freed Fuji’s wrists from the net. “My Right of Caliber isn’t over,” Tezuka said, as he lifted Fuji up to carry him toward the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TezuFujiLove for the gift!! So smexy<3 may this world be filled with TezuFuji lemons <3
> 
> I posted the story under my account so that it could be linked with the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, if you defeat someone, you can enact your Right of Caliber, which means you get to have sex with them. And yes, the victor gets to dominate - they can chose seme/uke, BSDM, whatever they want. 
> 
> The rules for Right of Caliber are:
> 
> \- Before the match starts, both players must agree that the winner earns the Right of Caliber. (The winner can always choose not to have sex. It’s often used to convince a stronger player to have a match with a less renowned player.)
> 
> \- You only get to enact your right once per victory. (But it lasts for the rest of the day.)
> 
> \- A teaching match or match arranged by your school cannot earn you the Right. It comes about in a challenge situation. Tournaments don’t mean the Right can be earned, unless both players agree to it beforehand. (This is always done privately, but a lot of people find out anyway.) 
> 
> \- Also, there are age ranges to challenges (unspoken rule): Elementary schoolers cannot take part in the challenges. Middle schoolers can only challenge other middle schoolers, except seniors can play challenge matches with high schoolers (but everyone ignores this for kids like Ryouma and Kintaro) - and it’s always expected that the younger person challenges the older person. High schoolers have no limits amongst high schoolers or older. Beyond high school, the challenger has to be the younger high schooler, or they can only challenge those who’ve graduated.
> 
> That being said, the Right is still abused pretty often. Players are often put in a position where they have no choice but to agree to the Challenge.
> 
> More often, though, an arrogant player agrees and then unexpectedly loses.


End file.
